


Dreaming

by Ania_Nefer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania_Nefer/pseuds/Ania_Nefer
Summary: "Hannibal sapeva che Will aveva bisogno di un’ancora alla quale aggrapparsi per non sprofondare nell’abisso dei suoi incubi, e sapeva anche che lui fosse l’unico a potergli procurare quell’appiglio.Era una forte certezza la sua.Allora perché ancora non riusciva a prendere sonno?”È una specie di continuazione di "Waiting".





	Dreaming

**Dreaming**

Wolf Trap, Virginia.

_C'è molta gente che crede ai sogni profetici, perché a volte il futuro si realizza come il desiderio lo ha costruito nel sogno. In questo non c'è nulla di strano, tanto più che la credulità del sognatore trascura volentieri le considerevoli differenze che esistono tra il sogno e la sua realizzazione._

_(Sigmund Freud)_

Will Graham si era addormentato nuovamente. Di colpo.

Sconfitto dal freddo che ancora sentiva dentro e dalla stanchezza che lo aveva avvinto nel sostenere lo sguardo di Hannibal Lecter, era piombato in un sonno diverso ma così uguale dagli altri.

Il dottor Lecter lo guardava mentre dormiva, i suoi occhi che guizzavano dietro le palpebre, chiuse sul mondo ma aperte in quel cosmo parallelo dove poteva vedere Garrett Jacobs Hobbs imbracciare un fucile e camminare lento tra i boschi su dei funghi che crescevano grossi e rigogliosi – _profumati. Profumo di carne, di vita. Di morte_ – ai piedi di totem alati disgustosi e osceni.

Sudava Will. Nel sonno la sua pelle bruciava, la sua testa bruciava e avrebbe voluto che qualcuno lo avesse preso e gettato tra la neve fresca e pura che avrebbe lavato via quegli incubi.

Hannibal continuava ad osservarlo, immobile, nel silenzio di quella stanza, ogni tanto interrompeva quell’immobilità per accarezzare Winston che lo guardava con affetto, aveva imparato a considerare anche il dottore come un amico.

Poteva vedere i rapidi movimenti degli occhi di Will, la pelle che si muoveva veloce.

Hannibal Lecter avrebbe voluto penetrargli la mente per osservare ciò che in quel momento stava sognando. O forse era un incubo?

_«Gli occhi distraggono. Si vede troppo, non si vede abbastanza…»_ [1]

_I suoi occhi l’avevano distratto, non ti avevano visto per quello che eri._

_Lui, Will Graham, al quale bastava vedere un disegno per immaginare il volto e ogni movimento dell’artista che l’aveva creato, non aveva visto te._

_Non aveva visto il mostro che avevi dentro._

_“Mostro? Avere un mostro dentro di sé implica la dualità di una persona in un unico corpo, ed io non sono Hannibal e qualcun altro nel solo involucro di ciò che vede la gente.”_

Le maniche della camicia bianca erano ancora perfettamente avvolte all’avambraccio e poteva sentire il pelo morbido di Winston sulla pelle, il gilet perfettamente piegato e poggiato sopra la giacca, lontano dalle bocche dei cani di Will: non avrebbe tollerato che qualcuno di loro gli avesse rovinato l’elegante abito sartoriale.

 

 

Baltimora, Maryland, alcuni giorni prima.

 

_Un sogno è come un microscopio attraverso il quale osserviamo gli avvenimenti nascosti della nostra anima._

_(Erich Fromm)_

 

Hannibal Lecter non era ancora riuscito ad addormentarsi, ed era una cosa strana per lui, poiché il suo corpo era un orologio perfetto che seguiva precisi movimenti e non avrebbe permesso a nessun ingranaggio di rompersi.

La cena quella sera era stata impeccabile, tutti avevano apprezzato i suoi piatti così raffinati ed eleganti che erano in un certo qual modo lo specchio del suo essere, di ciò che gli altri vedevano e di ciò che realmente era dentro, perché Hannibal Lecter era uno psichiatra affermato, amante dell’arte, della raffinatezza e dell’eleganza.

E della cucina.

_La tua arte._

Poteva dirsi un uomo felice, che aveva ciò che desiderava, ma dentro di sé aveva come un vuoto e sapeva che ben presto avrebbe dovuto colmarlo.

_Uccidilo._

_Liberatene._

_Sarà la tua rovina._

Hannibal non avrebbe mai ucciso Will, purché non vi fosse stato costretto, era una questione di sopravvivenza, di sopravvento, di comando.

_Non avevi detto che per te non era una questione di sopravvivenza?_

_“Le mie Opere non hanno nulla a che fare con quello, ma devo pur sempre preservare me stesso, devo salvaguardare Hannibal Lecter da tutti quelli che possono allontanarlo dalle sue Opere e dalla felicità che ha dentro. È la conservazione della “mia” specie, ma non ha nulla a che vedere con quello che faccio e sono.”_

Hannibal sapeva che Will aveva bisogno di un’ancora sulla quale aggrapparsi per non sprofondare nell’abisso dei suoi incubi, e sapeva anche che lui fosse l’unico a potergli procurare quell’appiglio.

Era una forte certezza la sua.

Allora perché ancora non riusciva a prendere sonno?

Poi lo vide, il volto di Will Graham gli apparve nitido davanti agli occhi ancora aperti al mondo, e si accorse che nel buio della sua camera da letto stava sorridendo.

Hannibal Lecter si addormentò con il viso di Will sporco del sangue che era schizzato dalla gola di Abigail Hobbs, di quelle labbra tinte di rosso che reclamavano il suo aiuto.

_Non essere la sua ancora._

_Ti trascinerà nel suo fondale profondo e buio. Ti rinchiuderà nella sua gabbia e ne gioirà._

_Alla fine riuscirà a catturare la tua essenza._

Hannibal Lecter era rilassato nel sonno, sulle labbra sempre quel leggero sorriso di chi era consapevole che in quel letto i suoi sogni e desideri potevano tranquillamente prendere il largo come un’elegante barca a vela che solcava i mari scivolando silenziosamente sull’acqua spinta da una leggera brezza.

Lì, i suoi sogni, nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarli.

Nessuno avrebbe potuto mettere in gabbia la sua mente e quei pensieri che di notte correvano verso quell’unico punto, mentre durante il giorno avrebbe dovuto nasconderli, gettarli in un luogo sicuro dove al calar del sole avrebbe potuto riprenderli senza problemi.

Il suo sogno si chiamava Will Graham, e sapeva che ben presto sarebbe diventato il suo incubo.

L’unico che avrebbe potuto avere questo diritto.

La dualità di essere un sogno e un incubo era un privilegio che aveva donato soltanto a Will, e avrebbe voluto avere egli stesso quell’onore.

Nei suoi sogni poteva smettere di essere realmente solo, poteva liberare la sua anima e mostrarla interamente a Will Graham che l’avrebbe afferrata, violentata e fatta a pezzi.

Nei suoi sogni poteva prendere la sua, di anima, afferrarla, violentarla e farla a pezzi.

Lì, nei recessi della sua mente, avrebbe afferrato Will e l’avrebbe violato.

Soltanto lì poteva farlo.

E l’avrebbe fatto.

 

 

 

 

Wolf Trap, Virginia.

 

_Il gran desiderio d'un cuore inquieto è di possedere interminabilmente la creatura che ama o di poterla immergere, quando sia venuto il tempo dell'assenza, in un sonno senza sogni che non possa aver termine che col giorno del ricongiungimento._

_(Albert Camus)_

 

Will Graham si mosse, ma dormiva ancora profondamente.

_“Cos’e questa musica, Will? È un Requiem? Il tuo Requiem?”_

_“Non lo so, vai via! Sparisci di qui!”_

_“Non posso, Will, io sono te, la tua mente, il tuo spirito, la tua paura. Il tuo tormento.”_

_Sentivi un fluido colarti lungo il viso, un’orribile e rossa pioggia che ti offuscava la vista, ti entrava in bocca. E la sfioravi con le labbra, la assaporavi a fondo._

_Sapeva di metallo, l’odore era acre e dolce al contempo, sapevi cosa fosse, ma non ti nauseava._

_Eri preparato al sangue, lo vedevi, lo sentivi. Lo bevevi._

_Sapeva di te._

_Era il tuo sangue, Will._

_Quella musica ti risuonava in testa e ti faceva male, erano mille spilli premuti sul cervello, brucianti e strazianti._

_E il sangue continuava a scivolarti sulla bocca, sulla gola, fino al petto, dove si addensava in una linea verticale che ti squarciava la maglietta madida di sudore che pian piano svaniva lasciando la pelle nuda._

_Era bastato un attimo, quella musica si era fatta più alta ed eri riuscito ad aprire appena gli occhi e lo avevi visto._

_Avevi visto i suoi, di occhi, marroni, intensi, letali, che ti osservano con brama._

_Si avvicinava, il predatore aveva fiutato la tua paura e la tua debolezza ed era sopra di te, sul tuo corpo che andava in fiamme, bruciato dal tuo stesso sangue che scorreva._

_Sentivi il suo peso schiacciarti a terra, la sua stretta forte attorno ai polsi che ti teneva immobile, incapace di fare alcun movimento._

_E non volevi._

_“Sai chi è il predatore, vero, Will?”_

Hannibal Lecter continuava ad osservarlo nell’immobilità e nel silenzio della stanza, dove si sentivano soltanto il respiro di Winston e il tremore di Will. Ogni tanto muoveva appena la testa per seguire le scosse che percorrevano il corpo di Will.

_Le sue dita sulla tua bocca, quei tocchi che avevi sempre desiderato._

_Un dolore al petto ti fece urlare, un urlo forte, straziato, che sovrastava quella melodia mentre osservavi quel tratto di sangue farsi strada tra la carne, fino in fondo, fino a dove il battito era accelerato._

_Lì, dove il tuo cuore pompava sangue che lambiva il tuo viso, il tuo sguardo. Le tue labbra._

_La sua lingua che ti leccava il sangue sulla gola, risalendo lento fino al mento, ruvido per la barba incolta ormai bagnata da quel liquido scarlatto che aveva riempito l’aria con il suo acre aroma._

_Percepivi la sua lingua umida sulla pelle, il suo caldo respiro che t’infiammava dentro, nel profondo. Si era fermato ad assaporare la dolcezza di quell’assaggio, e fu quando deglutì la tua essenza, che le pupille gli si dilatarono prima di assalire famelico le tue labbra._

_Era un bacio indecente, nauseante, ma sentire il gusto del tuo sangue mischiato al suo sapore, era qualcosa d’inebriante che ti spingeva verso un’eccitante pazzia._

_Le sue labbra bramavano le tue, le torturava, le stringeva tra i denti. Le spingeva con forza alle tue risucchiandoti l’anima che ardeva sempre di più. Era doloroso ma seducente, stava rapendo ogni fibra del tuo essere per imprigionarla dentro di sé._

_Fu un attimo, una nota stonata che aveva interrotto la sinfonia, e uno strappo al petto bloccò il tempo, dilatando lo spazio intorno a te, dove tutto scomparve e non restavate che tu e Hannibal che impugnava una parte di te._

_Il tuo cuore, stretto nella sua mano, era ancora vivo, pulsante, e lo guardavi muoversi, ritrarsi ed espandersi tra le sue dita, dove il sangue scendeva, lento, inesorabile, a lambire l’avambraccio fino alla camicia ripiegata con cura._

_Lo sentivi cadere a terra, goccia dopo goccia, nota dopo nota seguendo il tuo personale Requiem._

_Le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso soddisfatto che si trasformò ben presto in una risata indecente e rivoltante dal sapore del tuo sangue._

_«Volevi che avessi il tuo cuore, vero, Will?» e il tuo cuore pulsava nella sua mano._

«No! No! Non in questo modo!» Will spezzò il silenzio della stanza con quelle parole che risuonavano in una melodia piuttosto terrificante, sentiva ancora il sapore delle labbra del dottor Lecter mischiato al suo.

Hannibal si alzò lentamente dalla poltrona dalla quale lo aveva guardato in preda ai suoi incubi, mentre Winston era già corso ai piedi del letto di Will.

«Will, calmati. È stato soltanto un incubo.» ma Hannibal lo sapeva benissimo che non era stato soltanto quello, lo aveva visto dal modo in cui aveva stretto il cuscino a sé, afferrato le lenzuola zuppe del suo sudore.

Era consapevole che non era solo quello, ma non conosceva con esattezza ciò che Will avesse visto.

Will Graham iniziò a pulirsi le mani sulle lenzuola, come se avesse qualcosa sopra di esse, e il dottor Lecter cercò di afferrargliele per tentare di calmarlo, ma Will si scostò, negli occhi aveva impressa la paura e la scintilla di un desiderio.

Si portò le dita sul viso e iniziò a graffiarsi la pelle per togliere quel sangue che non c’era ma che ancora vedeva, ne sentiva l’aroma che gli attorcigliava lo stomaco.

Stavolta Hannibal fu più svelto, afferrò le mani di Will con forza, e gli parve di sentire di nuovo quella stretta ai polsi, ma non fece niente per scostarsi, si lasciò trasportare dal suo tocco, dai suoi movimenti lenti e delicati, poteva sentire le sue stesse dita carezzare il suo stesso viso, strette tra le mani del dottore.

«La senti, Will, la tua pelle? Senti che non c’è niente su di essa?»

No, non c’era niente, ma la sua pelle bruciava, bruciava intensa, un fuoco scatenato da quel contatto così caldo e freddo al contempo.

«Era soltanto un incubo.»

Will Graham ogni notte aveva _soltanto_ un incubo, avrebbe voluto _soltanto_ chiudere gli occhi e allontanarsi dalla realtà per nascondersi in quel mondo dei sogni dove ogni persona normale poteva rifugiarsi per trovare un po’ di felicità, un desiderio che soltanto in quel luogo poteva realizzarsi, un sentimento lontano e difficile da afferrare.

No, per Will nel sonno non c’era niente di tutto questo.

Will dormiva con i suoi demoni, con la sua pazzia, con Garrett Jacob Hobbs che vegliava il suo sonno e i suoi incubi.

E poi c’era _lui._

«Soltanto un incubo.» lo sguardo di Hannibal sembrò placare la sua inquietudine.

_Il tuo Requiem._

E quella melodia d’inquietudine ricominciò a risuonare nella sua testa.

«Dottore, la prego, può spegnere questa musica? Mi sta facendo venire il mal di testa.»

«Non c’è nessuna musica, Will. È solo un incubo.»

_Aveva il tuo cuore stretto in una mano._

«Sì che c’è, è angosciante, non la sente?»

«No, Will, non la sento. Ci siamo soltanto tu ed io. E Winston, anche lui preoccupato quanto me per la tua condizione.»

«La mia condizione? Oh, no, dottore, non cerchi di psicoanalizzarmi in ogni momento della giornata. Non sono pazzo! La sento questa musica! Chiara e piuttosto forte che rimbomba nella mia testa!»

Will Graham si alzò di scatto dal letto, spingendo Hannibal lontano da sé ed iniziò a cercare in ogni angolo della stanza una possibile fonte di quella musica.

Aprì cassetti svuotando tutto il contenuto a terra, così come i vestiti nell’armadio che con rabbia finirono sul pavimento, gettò via i cuscini e strattonò le lenzuola.

«Will, calmati,» ma Will afferrò il materasso e lo rovesciò, sconfitto ed esausto alla fine rovinò sulle ginocchia.

_Il tuo Requiem._

_Il tuo cuore._

_La tua pazzia._

Will Graham si portò le mani alle orecchie e le spinse con forza, sperava che quel contatto avesse interrotto quel suono, voleva soltanto poter chiudere gli occhi e riposare in pace, senza nessun’immagine terrificante a tormentarlo.

«Che mi sta succedendo?»

Hannibal Lecter si avvicinò a Will e lo osservò per alcuni istanti in quella posa che trovava così pietosa, eppure lo affascinava. Tutto di Will Graham lo affascinava.

E alla fine sarebbe stata un’Opera perfetta.

_La tua opera._

«Il silenzio della notte amplifica le nostre percezioni, un capello si posa su una pagina di un libro e noi sentiamo un rumore assordante, così la quiete del sonno fa altrettanto con la nostra psiche. Crea una cassa armonica, dove la realtà si distacca dai rami della nostra vita, – dove è ancorata a causa dei nostri condizionamenti dati da una classificazione di giusto e sbagliato che ci impone la società in cui viviamo – espandendosi come l’universo verso l’infinito.

Qui tutto è libero, non abbiamo limitazioni, possiamo uccidere senza sentirci in colpa, possiamo amare qualcosa di proibito senza dover affrontare le conseguenze, possiamo essere ricchi o fare un lavoro che ci piace maggiormente.

Tu, Will, hai semplicemente un albero più grosso degli altri, più rami che toccano un vasto spazio di realtà e sensazioni altrui, e hai più frutti che si staccano per ampliarsi e andare lontano, verso l’illimitato.

E il rumore che senti non è solo assordante, ma è inascoltabile per qualsiasi essere vivente, forse anche per Dio stesso, così colmo di sinistro senso dell’umorismo: ti ha donato questa percezione, questo tuo sentire la realtà in modo migliore di chiunque altro. È un dono, Will, ma è un’arma tagliente e mortale, e in questo è insito il suo umorismo.

Come può pretendere che tu ripulisca il mondo dal Male, se il Male vive in te e ti uccide giorno dopo giorno? Come può donarti un qualcosa che sa, avrai la capacità di utilizzare in maniera così limitata nel tempo? Come può donarci il ristoro del sonno se poi lo popola di mostri e incubi, e al risveglio siamo più stanchi di quando ci siamo messi nel letto?

Dio si prende spesso gioco degli uomini, Will, ma tu non sei pazzo.»

Hannibal Lecter s’inginocchiò davanti a Will, ad incontrare i suoi occhi così timorosi, e parve scorgere un po’ di tranquillità quando strinse nuovamente le mani alle sue, per un attimo rimasero immobili, le dita del dottore che spingevano le sue alle orecchie per ovattare quella musica che pian piano scemava.

Hannibal gli sorrise prima di togliere le mani dal suo viso, insieme con quelle di Will, e stettero lì, sul pavimento, dove le loro anime si spinsero l’una verso l’altra, come le galassie che avevano nel petto.

_“Ti prego, fallo di nuovo. Prendi le mie labbra. Prendi il mio cuore tra le dita.”_

«Coraggio, Will, alzati.» Hannibal si era rimesso in piedi davanti a lui e tendeva la mano per aiutarlo a sollevarsi, Will lo guardò per alcuni istanti prima di stringere quelle dita e tornare a guardarlo negli occhi. «Non permetteremo a Dio di giocare con te.»

Will si guardò intorno, quel caos che aveva creato in pochi minuti, era niente in confronto al disordine che aveva dentro, a quel cumulo di macerie che bruciavano nella sua testa come un ammasso di corpi dall’odore rivoltante.

Will Graham non avrebbe più voluto dormire.

Non avrebbe più voluto quei demoni nella testa.

Non avrebbe più voluto vivere quei sogni che non erano nient’altro che un appagamento fasullo di un desiderio nascosto nell’anima.

_Il tuo Requiem. Il tuo cuore. La tua pazzia._

Sognare Hannibal Lecter lo avrebbe distrutto.

 

 

 

[1] Hannibal – Stagione 1, episodio 1.


End file.
